


April Fools' Day

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'I thought you would tell me this time around if you were retiring, we made a deal!' Sebastian snapped, stomping his foot in anger, which wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he'd hoped. He held out his phone, with showed an article about Kimi’s retirement."Or, the one where a misunderstanding on April Fools' day brings them closer together.





	April Fools' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing this little fic :)  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

“You’re quitting?! Kimi, you can’t be serious!” Sebastian exclaimed as he unceremoniously kicked Kimi’s door open. The Finn looked up, unimpressed with his teammate’s sudden outburst. Sebastian’s eyes were wide and he was out of breath, making Kimi wonder if he had run here. The Finn sat up a little straighter. 

“What are y-“ Kimi started, but Sebastian wasn’t about ready to let him speak.

“I thought you would tell me this time around if you were retiring, we made a deal!” Sebastian snapped, stomping his foot in anger, which wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he'd hoped. He held out his phone, with showed an article about Kimi’s retirement. Kimi stood up with a sigh.

“Seb, I-“ he tried again. Sebastian huffed.

“No! I don’t want to hear your apologies! You’re just leaving me here to get a new teammate, god knows who, and I swear, if it’s Kvyat I’ll come to your house to smother you with a pillow and…” Sebastian stopped his rambling momentarily to draw in deep breath. Kimi reached out to place a hand on Seb’s shoulder, but the German swatted it away. 

“ You need to calm down and listen Seb.” Kimi told him calmly. He was rewarded with a glare as Seb crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I thought you were my friend, I thought that we… You obviously don’t care about me.” Sebastian’s bottom lip had started to tremble slightly, the man’s shoulders sagging in defeat. Kimi shook his head, he knew exactly what was going on, but Sebastian just wasn’t listening to him. He walked over to the other man, pulling him into his arms. Seb was crying quietly now, tightly holding on to Kimi. 

“I-I don’t want you to go yet, please Kimi…” Sebastian whispered between his sobs. Kimi started to chuckle softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Seb’s head. Seb pushed him away with a betrayed look.

“Y-you’re just laughing at me… How could you!” Sebastian called out, tears still rolling down his cheeks. His arms had curled around himself again and he seemed to struggle to keep himself upright.

Kimi shook his head and reached out again, taking Seb’s face between his hands as the German struggled to try and get away from him. He surged forward and pressed their lip together, Sebastian going almost slack in his arms in surprise. He pulled away, smiling at the confused expression on Seb’s face, and how he had effectively shut the German up.

“Check the date on your phone, Sebby.” He said softly, wiping the tears from Seb’s cheeks. Sebastian swallowed thickly and got out his phone with shaking hands. He frowned.

“I don’t understand what you mean, it’s the first of…oh…” he sheepishly looked up at the Finn. “You’re not quitting? It’s an April fools’ joke?” Kimi nodded.

“I’m not going anywhere yet.” He said. Sebastian breathed out in relief and hugged Kimi close again, resting his head against the man’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry…” Sebastian mumbled. Kimi tilted his chin up so Sebastian would face him.

“It’s okay, just check more carefully next time.” He said with an amused smile. Sebastian huffed out a laugh. 

“A-and the kiss… was that a joke too? Or just a way for me to calm down, or…” Sebastian gave him a hopeful look, blue eyes begging him to say something. Kimi wordlessly pressed his lips to Seb’s once more, cradling the man’s head between his hands. He eventually pulled away, breathlessly staring at the German, who was blushing furiously as he stared back at Kimi.

“No joke.” Kimi said simply, making Seb grin.


End file.
